


Eclipse of the Heart

by BrightStarWrites



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, also forgive me if my space facts are wrong, craig is the moon god, creek are gods, long distance romance, set in space, tweek is the sun god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Tweek is counting down the months he gets to see Craig again. Every eclipse the two gods are reunited to spend a few minutes of time away from their godly duties. While Tweek waits, he thinks about a few of the previous encounters with his sweet moon god.





	Eclipse of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was a result of a request from my good friend Trixie8264 on Tumblr. 
> 
> I couldn't stop coming up with ideas and just had to make a little fic. Trixie, this is for you ^_^
> 
> If you guys want to see how Tweek and Craig God's designs look, please look at these art pieces I did:  
> My original request which is done in Chibi style: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/174542438354/brightstarblogs-here-you-go-trixie8264-let-me  
> My second piece which was a birthday present of them dancing in my normal style: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/175892022852/please-click-for-better-quality-happy-birthday

Sun God Tweek looked out upon the Earth he shined on.

He couldn’t help but be envious of all the people there. Everywhere he looked he saw people talking and sharing time together. He saw people who were upset being comforted by the ones that loved them. He saw parents hugging their children. Looking at it all, it reminded Tweek how lonely he really was.

He looked out into the vast universe and saw many other stars like himself. He wondered if they felt lonely too. They were so far away, they could never hear when he called out to them.

He turned back to the Earth and sighed, _‘Being a God is very boring. I’m by myself for years at a time.’_

Tweek then blushed, _‘I can’t wait for the next eclipse to happen though. I won’t be alone then. Just a few months to go. I wish it was here already!’_

Tweek started to think about the other celestial being in his solar system, Moon God Craig.

Tweek loved everything about him. He may be apathetic most of the time, but when he smiled, Tweek’s heart couldn’t help but swoon. Craig helped the Earth with water levels so the people wouldn’t drown and Tweek admired that they both could help all the life on the planet that way.

Tweek’s mind went back to the first time they met.

 

 

* * *

 

_Tweek had been so scared of the Moon God when he first appeared during the first eclipse all those millennia ago._

_Craig had appeared when the moon had centred itself between him and the earth. Tweek had been angry at first because the moon was blocking him from the Earth, but when Craig appeared he instead felt fear._

_Craig looked at Tweek with confusion at first, “Who are you? You look a little like me, only you have white wings which are differently shaped to my black wings. You also look shorter.”_

_Tweek was scared as he looked at the being with huge black wings before him. His silver eyes started at Tweek, who couldn’t help but compare them to his own golden ones. Tweek also saw a small moon stone in the beings forehead, similar to the sun stone in his own._

_Tweek slowly replied, legs shaking, “I’m Tweek, I’m the God of the Sun. I am in change of lighting gahh up the whole solar system. Who are you?”_

_Craig looked at Tweek with emotionless eyes before he answered, “I am Craig, the God of the Moon. I orbit around the Earth and control the sea as well as being a light source at night for its inhabitants.”_

_Tweek still look terrified, so the Moon God tried to sooth his nerves._

_“I mean you no harm Tweek, after all, you’re the one who helps me glow. I never knew there was another God like me though, I thought I was the only one.”_

_Tweek grasped his sun pendant for support, trying to calm his nerves, “I thought you glowed by yourself.”_

_Craig shook his head, “Nope, I am always grateful for your light.”_

_Tweek started to blush, causing a small solar flare to come out of his sun._

_They were silent for the rest of the time, not sure what to say to each other. It wasn’t until Craig saw his moon moving away that he sighed._

_“I wish I could stay, but I got to get back to my godly duties. I hope we meet again, Tweek. You seem nice, if a little nervous.”_

_And with that the Moon God disappeared._

_Tweek prayed with all his heart they could meet again. It was nice to know he wasn’t alone in this huge universe._

 

 

* * *

 

_The second time they met, Tweek was a little more comfortable. He had had time to think of topics they could talk about._

_As the moon lined up at the start of the eclipse, Craig appeared. He tried to smiled but if felt a little awkward._

_Tweek greeted him, “Hello Craig. It’s been nugh a while.”_

_Craig chuckled, “It’s been a few years.”_

_Tweek smiled, “I’ve gotten better at my job, what about you?”_

_Craig rubbed his neck, “Yeah I think I have. However, spinning around the Earth all the time can make you dizzy though. Boy am I jealous you get to stay in once place.”_

_Tweek laughed, “I can imagine. I get dizzy just watching the Earth move.”_

_Craig then remembered something, “Oh yeah, I made you something.”_

_Tweek watched as the Moon God produced a small silver pauldren from his toga. It had the same lunar glow the moon had._

_He passed it to Tweek, “You seemed a little scared when we first met, so I wanted to give you something that would protect you and help calm you a little. You don’t have to accept it, I just thought it would it would help.”_

_Tweek smiled as he put it on his right shoulder. It took a while as he wasn’t used to wearing anything that wasn't his own God clothes, but after Craig helping him out, the armour was on. He moved his arm around to make sure it was secure and wouldn’t fall off._

_Tweek then beamed at Craig, “It’s perfect! Thank you for ahh such a sweet gift. I just feel bad I don’t have anything for you.”_

_Craig patted the Sun God’s hair, “Your joy is thanks enough.”_

_Tweek suddenly got lost in the Moon God’s crescent pupil eyes. He felt his heart beat faster as he gazed. He wanted to stay with Craig, but he saw the moon moving away again._

_Craig looked sad as he turned, “I have to go now. I wish I could stay, I really enjoy your company. I’ll see you in a few years at the next eclipse.”_

_Craig then removed his hand from Tweek’s hair and left. Tweek clutched his chest and smiled._

_‘I’ll wait for you.’_

 

 

* * *

 

_The third time they met Tweek had a gift for Craig._

_As the moon moved into position, Craig appeared._

_Tweek smiled and ran over to Craig, his arms out ready to embrace the Moon God._

_“It’s been so long. I’m so glad you’re here!”_

_Craig was surprised when the Sun God hugged him. A faint blush spread across his face._

_“Hey Tweek, I’m glad you feel that comfortable around me now.”_

_Tweek released Craig and then gave his gift to Craig, a small gold moon broach._

_“I see that you have a small toga that you keep in rahh place with a small silver pin, I wanted to make you something to make it look even cooler. I know it’s gold and you wear all silver and black, but I wanted to give you something. You were kind enough to make this armour for me after all.”_

_Craig smiled as he look the broach, “It’s perfect, it matches your sun pendant necklace so it reminds me of you. I will always wear it so that even when apart I have something to remember our times together.”_

_Craig put the broach on._

_Tweek then blushed and fidgeted slightly. He wanted to hug Craig more, but was worried it would make Craig uncomfortable._

_Before he could think of something else to do however, Craig pulled him back into a hug. Tweek could hear Craig’s fast beating heart as he did._

_Craig blushed slightly, “I’m sorry if I’m making you feel uncomfortable. I just don’t want us to be apart. I... I care about you a lot. I know we’ve collectively spent maybe a few hours in each other’s company, but I really do care about you. You’re the only other being like me. I see how the humans interact with the ones they love, and I want to be that for you. I’m sorry if this is too much, I just had to tell you before we spend years apart again.”_

_Tweek couldn’t help but let a few tears escape his eyes, “I didn’t know you felt the same way.”_

_Craig smiled, but then saw his moon moving away, “Shit. I got to go.”_

_Tweek looked sad, “Be safe Craig. I’ll count down the years until we can be together again.”_

_Craig kissed Tweek’s forehead, right on his sun stone, “You too. My little sunshine.”_

_Craig then disappeared once more._

_Tweek touched his forehead where Craig had kissed him. He had never felt so happy._

_‘His little sunshine, I like that.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tweek had seen Craig many times now, but each time felt special. He smiled as he counted down the minutes for Craig to come.

_'I wonder what we’re doing this time. It’s his turn to pick what we do, last time I picked star gazing. I feel it may have been a little boring, but Craig didn’t seem to mind.’_

Tweek wings then flapped as he counted the last few seconds, seeing the moon come into view. He closed his eyes.

 

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

 

Tweek opened his eyes to see the familiar form of Craig.

Craig had a faint smile on his face, “Hey honey.”

Tweek smiled back, “Hey asshole.”

Craig laughed, “Wow, that’s classy.”

Tweek hugged Craig tightly, “Come on, you know I missed you really.”

Craig kissed Tweek’s lips carefully before pulling back.

Tweek blushed, “So what do you want to do this time.”

Craig smiled as he took Tweek’s right hand in his left, and put his other hand on his waist.

“I thought dancing might be fun, what do you think sunshine?”

Tweek smiled as he put his free hand on Craig’s shoulder, “I think it’s perfect.”

The two began to waltz together. Tweek was careful not to stand on Craig’s feet.

As they danced, Tweek swore he could hear music coming from the Earth, but thought his ears were playing tricks on him. Instead he looked at Craig’s silver eyes with crescent pupils, while Craig looked back into Tweek’s golden eyes with sun pupils.

Tweek leaned on Craig’s shoulder, “I really missed you again you know. I remembered our first few meetings and just thought I was stupid for being scared of you at first.”

Craig chuckled, “I thought it was cute, being cautious is a good idea.”

He then leaned into Tweek’s shoulder, “I missed you too sunshine. I always looked at you when I got a chance. It’s what kept me going.”

Tweek leaned up as Craig twirled him around.

“Did you get dizzy from orbiting the Earth again?”

Craig laughed, “You have no idea. God it’s annoying.”

Tweek then laughed, “At least they’ve stopped landing rockets on you.”

Craig smiled, “I didn’t mind that. I love space so seeing the humans share my interest makes me happy.”

Tweek then smiled as Craig leaned him down. Tweek pointed his foot in the air to make the pose more comfortable for him. Craig kissed his neck before leaning him up again.

Tweek then twirled Craig, “I loved how you always seemed to shine brighter when we were in eye shot of each other.”

Craig then lifted Tweek into the air and spun around, “And I loved how your fiery spirit became more apparent when we could see each other too. Just be careful you don’t make a heat wave when you do.”

Craig gently put Tweek down, and the boys returned to dancing normally. Tweek then stopped and hugged Craig close to his chest.

“I wish this time didn’t have to end. I wish we could just stay like this for the rest of eternity.”

Craig hugged him back, “Me too sunshine. But without us the Earth and the whole solar system would be, to put it shortly, fucked. We need to do our duties so that it can survive. At least we have this time together. It’s the only break we get to enjoy ourselves.”

Tweek then saw the moon moving away once more. He looked at his lover and frowned.

“You have to go soon.”

Craig looked and frowned too, “I’m sorry. Was the dance at least okay?”

Tweek smiled fondly as he put a hand to Craig’s cheek, “It was perfect. I loved every second. That’s going to be hard to top when we next meet.”

Craig smiled, “Don’t see it as trying to top it. Everything you think of is special to me. Just being with you is good enough.”

The two gods kissed once more, wrapping their wings round each other as they did to feel extra close.

As they both pulled back they held each other’s arms as they slowly walked away from each other, releasing each other only after touching fingertips. Craig then disappeared in a small flash of silver light.

Tweek watched as the moon slowly moved away. He held his hand to his chest and smiled once more.

“Until the next eclipse, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic of mine ^_^ I love these two very much :)


End file.
